On the Sea
by Evil Idiot
Summary: An angsty S S songfic...sort of. For Magic Key, the winner of the Unusual Couple Contest.


An S+S songfic, but very angsty in the middle. This is for Magic Key, since she won the Unusual Couple Contest. Hope you like it, and it read it even if your name's not Magic Key. But most of all, REVIEW! I got 2 reviews, only 2 for Angel Voices-1. I mean, 8 for the prologue, and 2 for part 1! -_-

*_ _

_Dark night enshrouds the stranger _

Darkness, pure darkness. And oblivion.

Kinomoto Sakura was not aware that she was in a hospital, people crowded around her bed crying their hearts out. She hadn't seen it coming, and neither had the driver, for it had been dark and the driver drunk.

Tomoyo hadn't bothered with a video camera; instead of it her face was in her hands, hot sticky tears slipping through and forming a small puddle at her feet.Sakura's brother and father had stopped crying, having run out of tears, but their eyes were still red. Everyone, basically, couldn't restrain the flood of tears that came with the news, except for one person.

Syaoran never cried. In public, at least. It had taken a large amount of self-control not to break down and just sob, and cry, and let all those negative feelings out in the form of tears. But he did have hope. After all, he did have magic. Magic could cure what ordinary medicine could not. Magic was a solution to a normally impossible problem. Magic was hope, his hope.

Once all the other visitors left, he'd come back in and try a healing charm, or something like that. Anything for Sakura. Anything to keep her alive, to let her walk the earth once more. Anything for his Sakura. Maybe he'd finally be able to tell her, even.

At this thought, the teenaged sorcerer blushed ever so slightly. No one noticed, fortunately. For a long time now, Syaoran had been in love with his formal rival for the Clow Cards. No one had eyes like hers, which were deep pools of green light that reminded him strongly of gemstones, but even gemstones were dull compared to her eyes. She was unique, she had captured his heart, and she would _live_.

Her eyes were closed, the green light hidden from her audience. Even though a bloody bandage was wrapped around her head, she still resembled an angel. She _was_ an angel, she just had to be. Though she lacked wings, Sakura's grace and charm made up for it. Syaoran closed his eyes, and he could feel her aura; weak, but still the familiar one of pink sakura and white fluffy clouds in a blue sky…

And then it was gone. Poof. Nothingness, not even darkness. Nothing no one nobody zero. Tears finally slipped out of Syaoran's eyes, adding to the lake of tears.

His angel was dead.

_All alone _

The next few days found Syaoran a mess. He skipped school, for Seijou High brought too many painful memories. Too many painful memories of a laughing girl with eyes of green light, long brown hair, and a jump to her step. Instead he just stayed at home, shut inside his room, refusing contact with the outside world. Even Meiling couldn't get in, for he'd used a magical lock.

He'd lay on his bed, stare at the ceiling, and imagine what the angel that had left him was doing now. Probably happy and unaware she'd left him down on earth, all alone and miserable. Laughing contentedly, smiling, flying around with her wings of pure white…

And he'd think about how ironic it was that the day she was hit by the car, it was a week before Christmas. Why had the driver gotten drunk? Why had the driver inflicted this pain, this misery upon him? Was it something he'd done, or someone else? Why? Why…

Why…

"Syaoran!" The door was kicked open, Meiling with fire eyes stomping in. Syaoran mentally cursed, for he'd removed the lock thinking he wouldn't be disturbed.

"What?" His tone was casual, tired, not caring.

"You're going to die in here. You haven't eaten in days!" Her voice was angry and loud, contrasting her cousin's.

"All the better. Then I can join Sakura." He yawned.

"You won't be joining her, I'm making sure of that. Syaoran, you have to get on with your life. I know you cared for her, but can't you see you're causing the rest of us even more pain?" She ran to the kitchen, and came back before he had the chance to reinforce the lock. "Now, eat."

He didn't move, or say anything.

"Eat before I make you eat. Now come on!" Meiling was frustrated and angry with her cousin, and she could feel tears threatening to leak out.

"You didn't know her like I did. You didn't love her like I did." He became silent after this statement, mouth shut.

"Fine! Fine! Just die, I don't care!" The tears had come out in a flood, and she was screaming hysterically now. She ran out of the room, slammed the door, and Syaoran heard no more noises.

A pang of guilt came, and Syaoran had a strange feeling that Sakura was mad at him, mad at him for causing his cousin pain. He winced, and looked at the bedside table. Meiling had left the food in her hurry. It looked safe to eat, for something his cousin had cooked.

It was gone in five minutes. When Meiling came back, still shaking and sniffling from her tears to apologize, she gasped with delight at the sight of the empty plate. Syaoran, for the first time in days, smiled.

_Without you _

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and months turned into a year. Syaoran, with Meiling's help, learned to live again. He still remembered Sakura, his angel, but her memory had been pushed deeper into his mind. Now, it was Christmas Eve again, the world decorated with green and red and Christmas lights and trees.

Syaoran had done all his holiday shopping early, but he was at the mall, for some reason, watching crazed shoppers scurry about like mice in a cage. Maybe he came here to escape loneliness, for Meiling had gone back to China and there was no one else home. Loneliness also came with thoughts, and thoughts came with memories, and memories came with Sakura.

He didn't want to think about Sakura, he'd managed not to cry because he didn't think of her. Not very much anymore, at least. Right now, however, he could sense her aura, her presence, nearby. It was very strange, for the aura was faint yet there, and he'd never sensed anything like it. An aura was either strong, weak, or not there at all. And unique.

The source. Long brown hair, green eyes, and a smile on its lips. 

The ghost of Kinomoto Sakura.

The ghost of Kinomoto Sakura. 

The _ghost_ of Kinomoto Sakura, _his_ deceased angel! 

How

When 

Why 

"Hello, Syaoran." 

He would have fainted, if she hadn't flown and caught him. She was solid! But freezing cold… 

"S-Sakura…" 

How in the world could _this_ happen? 

"I don't know, Syaoran. But I just really wanted to see you…it's been awhile." 

"Hai, it's been awhile…" _Tell her now, baka! _

"I understand. I feel the same way too." 

A gasp escaped from his lips. She did feel the same way, she did love him. He'd finally been able to tell her. Sakura disappeared. Was it all an illusion, a wishful fantasy? Or was it real? It was real. 

It was real because Syaoran could feel Sakura's love for him, now a part of him. 

* 

Yes, the ending was crappy. Yes, I know that. No, you do not need to tell me that. No, you must review. Yes, I'm working on Angel Voices. No, part 2 won't come soon.


End file.
